No Longer Alone
by Rocket Racer
Summary: Furrball has been an unlucky and lonely kid all his life. He was chased by Fifi again, but soon the stripe comes off in front of her face! Can Furrball make things right and can Fifi accept him without a stripe?
1. Lonely and Unlucky

No Longer Alone  
By: Rocket Racer

(Could Fifi accept Furrball, even though the stripe comes off right in front of her face? I hope you will enjoy this story.)

It was a partly cloudy day in ACME Acres. The air was cold and there would be a slight chance of rain. Right in the middle is ACME Looniversity, a school where young toons will get their Toon Degree and become big time toons like the teachers, the Looney Tunes themselves.  
One of the students was a little blue cat in whom everyone calls Furrball. He lives in a dark alley in a cardboard box and he wishes to have a home. But no matter what he did, there was already bad luck, ready to prevent him from accomplishing this. Schooldays to him were no different,  
whenever he walks to class, barely anyone notices him. Whenever he's at lunch, he's always by himself. There was no one who bothered wanting to talk with him, so in other words, Furrball is a lonely kid. It was probably the reason why he never talked in his life.  
Soon, the school bell rang for the students to leave the school and everyone rushed inside their homes to not get caught in the rain. Furrball, however, just walked to his box with heaviness not only in his bag, but his heart as well.

He looked at the sky, carrying his book bag and thought to himself, "Yup. There's going to be rain today. Hmph, what are the odds?" He then decided to take a shortcut, he ran across the street, took a sharp turn, and went under the white bench. What's unknown to Furrball is the fact that the white bench paint was still wet, and (you guessed it) Furrball got a white stripe on his back. And I suppose you know what happens when a beautiful young girl skunk named Fifi La Fume passes by, carrying HER books back to her Cadillac in the ACME Junkyard. Just as soon as they walked past each other, Furrball tried to keep a low profile in not smelling her odor. Fifi, however, took one good look at the stripe and she gets all wild and crazy that it makes her scream, "OOH LA LA! Mon amor has returned to me!"  
As soon as he heard those words, he thought, "Oh crud, here we go again." He sprinted off to find a place to wash off the stripe. "Why does this always have to happen to me? First, I want to get back home, then I get a stripe from my head to tail, and I get chased by Fifi.  
Why can't things just be different?" As soon as he got the stripe off, Furrball successfully led the love-strickened skunk away from him. The little blue cat felt relieved.

Furrball made it inside his cardboard box and started doing his homework without hesitation. He was half-finished when something caught his eye: there were a few flaps sticking out from his dark blue book bag. He took them out and examined them. One photo he looked at was the class picture, he was standing at the top row of the auditorium seats. Furrball smiled though he still hid his pain of loneliness even in his own picture. His eyes shifted to another person, the skunk, Fifi La Fume, was standing at the bottom.  
He smiled at her saying without anyone (except the audience) looking, "Gee, that girl still looks pretty, even after all the times she has chased so many boys." Furrball giggled at his own comment. "I always wondered how a real beauty like her can stay in good shape, get good grades, and..." He suddenly stopped, flipping the picture over. He started to have a weird feeling inside him and his eyes were wide opened at what he just said. "Did I just comment on Fifi, the source of my nightmares? Am I really..." He stopped to think, but then shook his head,  
trying to get his mind off of the subject. "No. No! I am not, I'm totally not. Why would a scrawny blue alleycat like me fall for her? I mean, that is just ridiculous." Chuckling to himself, Furrball started working again. But then, he got his class picture and started smiling at Fifi.  
But then, he flipped the picture back down saying, "No man, no. You're not. You are not." Even as the rain started to fall on his cardboard home, Furrball still wonders why he has this strange feeling about Fifi. Is he really...  
"NO! I'm not!"  
Relax, man. I didn't say anything yet.


	2. Mon Amore, No More

The next day, the weather was a little more cloudy than clear. Furrball got up quite cold and wet after the downpour last night. He started shivering as he walks down the sidewalk and he does his very best to hide the pain in his heart, not wanting anyone to see it, for he  
knows well that he's cursed with bad luck and nothing can ever go better for him. Furrball began to look around the alleys for scraps of food that the humans could've dropped along the way. It was his only way to survive and the fact that some of the food was wet during the rain, each chew was as soggy and dull as the others.  
He continued walking up the road and started to notice a few houses where the students of ACME Loo lived. Each of them had calm peaceful without any reason to worry about the rain. Every moment that Furrball sees his schoolmates made his heart tear to pieces, for he envies  
them and they're everything he's not. As soon as it started to drizzle, the little blue cat continued on his long stroll down the block. Suddenly, he didn't look where he was going and...

WHACKTHPOW! Furrball crashed into a group of junkyard dogs who just stole a few meats from the butcher shop and the food dropped from their arms to the wet cement.  
"Hey, why don't you watch where you're goin?!" screamed one of the dogs looking furiously at the little blue cat.  
"Sorry, sir." Furrball repied shiveringly. "It was an accident."  
"Well," said another dog. "Sorry, doesn't fix it, you screwball!"  
Finally, the biggest dog said, "And for this, you're not gonna live another second!"  
With that, Furrball started to run, trying not to slip on the wet pavement. He was quite fast as he slid around the corner of the barbershop and the Italian restaurant. But as soon as he passed Home Depot, he crashed into a supply of white paint. Furrball got out of the way just in time before the cans toppled him, but he didn't that when his back was turned, the impact of the paint cans splattered white on his back.

Seeing no sign of the junkyard dogs, Furrball decided to walk back to his cardboard box since he had enough for one day. All was quiet down the sidewalk, until the little blue cat smelled something revoting. It wasn't coming from the wet tar on the street, but from two violet arms that grabbed him from behind. Sure enough, Furrball saw Fifi face to face in the alley of his home.  
"Oh, mon amor." exlaimed Fifi as she hugged him real tight and started kissing him all  
over his face. "Life haz been mizerabell weezout vous. Oh, but I knew vous would come back to moi someday! So, we could spend ze rest of our days makeeng love, we shall ascend across ze Matterhorn, we might even get married!" Furrball struggled to get loose from Fifi's embrace, but she was too strong for him. As Fifi continued to hug and kiss Furrball, something terrible happened.  
The weather became from drizzling, to raining, to pouring hard! Furrball even felt the drops soaking up his blue fur, he looked up at the sky and then at Fifi, but she didn't look too good at all. In fact, as soon as she saw the white stripe being washed out from Furrball's back, she immediately dropped the little blue cat and covered her mouth in disbelief.  
"Furrball?" she asked.  
Furrball didn't know what to say now that he's been exposed of his true identity. "Uh, h-hiiii."  
Fifi's lips began to quiver and a look of horror began to sweep across her face. "I  
deedn't know...I don't what got into me."  
"Fifi?"  
"I-I-I'm sorry!" She began to run across the alley and go around the corner.  
"WAIT!" But it was no use. Once again, Furrball felt sorry for Fifi, she wanted to have a lover, but she was unsuccessful in getting one. The little blue cat fell to his hands and knees, feeling the tears roll down his face as quick and painful as the pouring rain on to the washing white paint. He did feel relieved that she was gone, but instead he felt more upset than ever.  
"Why am I always the one causing all this trouble?! Why can't I make things right again?!"  
Suddenly, Furrball felt himself being brought and backed up against the wall. To his horror, there were the junkyard dogs.  
"You did cause a lot of trouble for us and the entire world." said one looking more vicious than ever, holding Furrball's neck. "After I mess you up real good, then it's good riddance." He began to raise his fist, ready to punch Furrball at any time. The cat closed his eyes and  
looked away to not see anymore of this. But then, he heard one punch go against one dog and then another, then the one holding Furrball. The alleycat felt himself coming down to the ground unconscious and the only sight he saw was a shadow carrying him.


	3. How Will She Know?

When Furrball finally woke up and found himself in a bedroom. It was warm and comfy and he wondered who lived here. The door slowly opened and in came a teenage blue violet skunk who had a black biker jacket, a white shirt, a pair of jeans, and white converse shoes.  
He came to Furrball and asked, "Hey, kid, you alright?" He began wrapping a blanket around Furrball.  
The little blue cat answered, "I am now. Thank you." The skunk handed him a cup of hot cocoa and Furrball took it and drank gratefully.  
"No problem, man. By the way, name's Pepito. Pepito LePeu they call me." He changed his accent as he continued speaking. "Regarded as ze best dateeng expert in France. If vous ever need help een getteeng your date back togezer, look no further to moi."  
Furrball was very impressed at how Pepito perfectly used his French accent, that he can't help but comment, "Woah, that was really good! Are you really what they say about you?"  
"You outta ask my cousin about that."  
"Who is your cousin?"  
"Fifi La Fume."

Furrball spewed out some cocoa and exclaimed, "Fifi La Fume?! You mean the skunk who tries to find a boy skunk and wants him to be her boyfriend?"  
"Hmmm. You do know her. You ever been chased by her?"  
"Yes. She always gives me the creeps. I would do anything for her not to chase me anymore."  
"I see. And that includes being out in the rain getting your stripe off in front of her?"  
"Hey! How did you know that? Were you there?"  
"I was. I saw everything that happened. And it seems as though getting Fifi finally away from you wasn't satisfying."  
"It wasn't even enjoyable as I thought it would be. I feel more awful than ever, and I'm starting to have a strange feeling inside me again."

"Do you like her or something?"  
"No, why would I?"  
"I don't know, some boys who aren't skunks like her at first sight. Fifi has told me before I came that she loves the boys here, including the guys in ACME Loo. I even know who she loves the most."  
"Yeah, that's Fifi." Furrball let out a deep sigh and continued: "I want to apologize to her for all the trouble I caused, but she probably won't even speak to me now!"  
"Oh, I think if you tell her she'll listen."  
"Hmph. If it only was that easy. How can I tell her that I need her, if I haven't shown her before?"  
"Good question. Everyone, including yourself, wants to be loved and needed, but sometimes they don't want to show how they felt towards others, even if they're a different species or a different gender. Mostly because they don't want to feel rejected by that person or those around them. But,if you don't tell her, how will she know?"  
Furrball looked down at the floor, he wasn't sure about talking to Fifi. But when he looked at Pepito, who nodded his head at him, Furrball knew in his heart that he knew what to do.


	4. Making Things Right Again

The next scene takes place in the ACME Junkyard, where a large red Cadillac stood. The car is actually the home of Fifi La Fume and she usually spends her time reading love stories and powder her face to try and lure some boys. But today, she is one sad skunk in the rainy afternoon as she sobs in her pillow, feeling sorry for herself of the times she chased Furrball and made his life miserable. Her Cadillac's become a wreck ever since she got back: her bookcase fell down, a few love stories were ripped, and every ending of each story was stained with her tears. She then hears a knock at her passenger door.  
"Come een!" she calls out. The door opens and there was Furrball in a raincoat. "Furrball?"  
"Hi, Fifi." the cat responded. "Can I come in?"  
"Oui. Please come een." Fifi took Furrball in and closed the door behind them. Once they were seated, Fifi continued: "So, what breengs vous here? I thought you wanted to leave me now that I know who you are."  
"I wish." Furrball responded. "I came here to say I'm sorry."  
"For what?"  
"For being such a scaredy cat in saying how I really felt whenever you chased me around. I wish I could've told you about who I really was and how I really felt about you doing it, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings."  
"Eet's okay, and I'm sorry too."  
"You too? For what?"  
"I was being scared too. When you first came to zis school, barely anyone noticed you except me. I knew about your life and how eet was your greatest desire to have a home, but everyzheeng for you always took a turn for ze worst. I wanted to say how I felt about vous, but I didn't want to show eet. I could've done sometheeng to help, we all could have." Fifi started to look down at the floor, Furrball could see that she was starting to cry. "But instead, I nearly put you een danger every time I chased vous around weeth a stripe on your tail!"  
Furrball put his little paw on Fifi's shoulder and gently squeezed it. "You have nothing to worry about now, it's all in the past."  
Fifi wiped her eyes and sniffed, "Oui, you're right. So, Furrball?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I wish I could've said zis from ze beginneeng we met, but...can I be your friend?"  
Furrball's eyes grew wide and he stared at Fifi. "What?"  
"I want to be your friend, Furrball."  
The little blue cat was unsure as he looked into Fifi's blue eyes. "Do you really care for me?"  
"I do, I want to make zings right again."  
"Do you accept me, even without a stripe?"  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"  
"Can I trust you though?"  
"Well, I...Huh? What do you mean?"  
"Well," Furrball started staring at the window, then at the floor. "I never even tried, but most of the time when I try to work things out with someone, he agrees, but later he betrays me. That's just how my life is, the world is against you."  
Fifi began to stare down at the floor too. "Well, yours can't be worse zan mine I once had back een my home een France." Furrball listened carefully to the skunk's story. "People always told you what to do, what to dress, what to eat. Unlike you, I'm not free to make my own choices."  
"Wow. It sounds like you feel..." Furrball started.  
"For you, vous sound like you're, how you say,...." Fifi began.  
"Trapped!" They both exclaimed in unison. Both of their eyes lit up and they gazed deeply at each other. Then, they started to smile at each other.  
"Eet feels like we're, how you say, eez ze same boat, no?"  
"Yeah." Furrball giggled. "I guess."  
Then, out of the blue, Fifi hugged him and said, "I don't care eef you're an unlucky homeless alleycat, you can trust me, Furrball. I'm here for you now, vous are not alone."  
Furrball was surprised in that he can't smell her odor and he felt Fifi's tears dropping on his blue fur. Feeling love for the first time, he began to weep and gently hugged her back. "Thanks, Fifi." As soon as he said those words, a light began to break through the clouds and  
beam through the Cadillac window. The two soon broke off from their hug and smiled at each other.  
Furrball extended a hand to Fifi and said, "Friends Forever?"  
"Oui." Fifi answered as she took Furrball's hand. "Friends Forever!" At the same moment they shook on it, they heard a loud and weird sound. They both looked behind their backs and shrugged at each other.  
"I guess we really are in the same boat, huh?" said Furrball, embarassed.  
"Oui." responded Fifi, also embarassed. "What do we know?" They both laughed out loud in the Cadillac and started having their own conversations.

Later that night, Furrball and Fifi were both settled in for the night. Fifi was still awake and she thought to herself, "I am so glad that Furrball and I are friends now. He seems to be enjoying heemself here." She quietly giggled to herself and put her finger up and down Furrball's back. "Still, he looks cute even weezout a stripe on heez back. He's even more handsome with ze Mousebuster suit. I got a feeleeng zat zings are goeeng to be a lot different now zat Furrball and I are togezer and..." She suddenly put her finger away and looked at the audience in disblief on what she just said. "Did I just say zat..." The audience nods. "You deed not..."  
The audience nods again. "Well, let moi tell vous somezhing: I am not!" Fifi's loud screaming made Furrball groan a bit starting to feel a little awake. Fifi gently stroked his blue furry back to calm him down, and soon, he was fast asleep again. Fifi smiled and said to the audience,  
"I...AM...NOT. We're just friends." With that she plumped herself back to bed. Out of one corner of an alley, a dark figure was watching them with his binoculars.  
"Well done, Furrball." he said with a satisfied grin. "See you tomorrow."


	5. A Different Kind of Day

The next morning, Fifi woke up first. She yawned and stretched out her arms and tail. She rubbed Furrball's back to wake him up. Surely, he did and saw Fifi smiling at him.  
"Good Morneeng!" sang Fifi cheerfully.  
In response, Furrball giggled and responded, "Good Morning." After getting themselves dressed and eaten breakfast, they wore their coats and stepped outside. They were surprised to see that the rain had stopped.  
Furrball nervously grabbed Fifi's hand and asked, "Shall we walk to school then?"  
"Oui." Fifi nodded. "Let's go." So, they walked hand in hand all the way to ACME Loo. (You know, so they won't get separated. Duh!")

For most of the day, no one seemed to notice that Fifi and Furrball are friends, but they didn't care at all. They decided to have their lockers beside each others and they even sat next to each other in classes. Like Calamity Coyote, Furrball is a smart student and was able to help Fifi out in any way he can. The break bell rang and the toonsters went to get a few snacks. Fifi and Furrball, however, were working a bit in the library.  
Then Furrball asked her, "Are you still with Hamton J. Pig?" He knows for a fact that Hamton is Fifi's boyfriend.  
Fifi felt a little uncomfortable with him saying that. "I weesh."  
Furrball was quite shocked to hear this. "What? You mean you broke up with him?" Fifi nodded her head in response. "But why?"  
Fifi looked away and pointed at the window. Furrball looked to see Hamton with a female pig. "Who's she?"  
"She eez ze new student in ACME Loo. Sophia Kayla Peeg. She likes hees cleaneeng personaleety, hees taste of classeecal arts, and...she's hees own species." Furrball was surprised, he knew Hamton liked Fifi from the start, and now he's gone for someone else. "Vous see, hees family  
said he should be dating hees own species! Now I'm alone again!" The little blue cat could see a tear coming from his friend's eye.  
"I'm sorry, Fifi." Furrball said respectfully.  
Fifi wiped her eyes and responded, "Eet's okay." She hugged Furrball close to herself. "I'm just glad vous understand." Her eyes lit up and she suddenly let go of her grasp, leaving Furrball confused. "Uh, I mean, I'm fine now."  
"Uh, yeah, okay." Furrball got back to work and Fifi questioned herself on why did she  
have to do THAT.

Later that day, lunch began. The students were all seated at different tables and they either had their own lunch or the cafeteria food, corn beef and cabbage. Babs Bunny and Shirley the Loon were seated together at one table and there was a noticeable change in the group.  
"Like, where is that romantic polecat?" Shirley asked impatiently.  
"Yeah, she always sits with us." Babs said. "Hey Rocket Racer!"  
Huh?  
"Like, do you know where Fifi is? We haven't seen her all day or some junk."  
Uh, she IS here, girls.  
"But, I don't see her."  
Then, I suggest you turn around and look!  
(The girls turned around and were surprised at the sight. Fifi and Furrball were sitting together at the table behind Babs and Shirley. Fifi was offering Furrball a few fruit fish snacks while Furrball insisted on giving her a few pieces of cabbage and corn beef.)  
"Like, how did they get over there?"  
Hmph. I proved the viewers right after all.  
"What?"  
You guys never payed any attention to him. You know him for being an alleycat who lives in a box and he wants to feel at home. But all you guys wanted to do is try and forget he ever existed and go about your good lives. I don't even remember a friend doing that.  
(Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper at a nearby table also heard about Furrball. They looked at him and Fifi. Then, they began a pause for thought.)  
Fifi was actually the first who saw how Furrball felt. She became his friend to comfort him of his loneliness. She didn't want Furrball to be left out; she believed he was needed in this world more than anything else.  
(Calamity and Little Beeper looked again at Furrball and then at each other. They nodded their heads, knowing what to do. They got their food and moved to Fifi and Furrball's table. Furrball was delighted to see his two new friends with him.)  
"Well, whaddya know?"  
Indeed, Babs. Indeed.  
"Like, they look so much as..."  
Maybe not yet, Shirley.  
(Both of the girls then joined the table. Furrball felt better that he had friends that now care for him, and he's not alone in school anymore.)


	6. I Know Who She Loves The Most

As soon as the school day was up, Fifi met Furrball outside the campus.  
Furrball was the first to speak: "This was amazing, Fifi. I'm glad you got to be my friend here in ACME Acres. Thanks for everything."  
"No problem." Fifi smiled.  
"Like, c'mon Feef!" called Shirley. The girls were planning to head to the mall for some clothes. "We don't have all day!"  
"OK! I'm comeeng!" Fifi turned to Furrball and said, "See you later, Furrball."  
Furrball smiled as his friend turned to leave. Calamity Coyote and Little Beeper motioned for their little blue friend to follow him. The girls were continuing to leave the school, having their own personal conversations (mostly about boys). Suddenly, Fifi stopped; her friends looked at her very strangely.  
"C'mon, Fifi." said Babs. "We planned up on this." Still, Fifi stood with her head hanging and her hands curled up into shaking fists. Immediately, she ran back the way she came, going to where Furrball is. At the same moment, a rainbow started to form in the sky. The little blue cat felt a tug on his shoulder and he was spun around to see Fifi. Then, something unexpected happened.

Once Furrball was facing Fifi, she cupped Furrball's face with her hands and she leaned forward to kiss him full on the lips. Furrball was awfully surprised, even Little Beeper and Calamity. But soon, his eyes started to fade and he let his whole body go weak under Fifi's spell. At the same time, the rainbow completed its form and it shined brightly over the two newfound lovers. As soon as Fifi's lips left Furrball's, he opened his eyes and started to blush.  
Soon, he remembered the conversation with Pepito when he said, "I even know who she loves the most." That someone was HIM. Fifi blushed too and smiled, and then she went back to her friends.  
Shirley elbowed Babs' and said, "See, like, I told you they would get together."  
Babs rolled her eyes and responded, "Didn't we all?"  
Furrball touched his mouth and stared at his hand, he got kissed by Fifi lots of times, but this time, he actually liked it. He smiled and continued his stroll with Calamity and Little Beeper.

A view from a pair of binoculars came up and a voice said, "So, the nobody becomes somebody, that somebody gets friends, and his best friend became his girlfriend." The binocculars came down and there was Pepito sitting on top of the ACME Looniversity building. He then looked at  
a picture he took, it was Fifi and Furrball holding hands on their way to school and the other was them kissing in front of the campus. On each of them it read, "Fifi and Furrball: Best Friends Forever!"  
He smiled and said, "Man, you gotta love ACME Acres."

THE END

Cast:  
Fifi LaFume...............Kath Soucie  
Furrball.....................Frank Welker  
Babs Bunny..............Tress MacNeille  
Shirley the Loon........Gail Matthius  
Pepito Le Peu/Junkyard Dogs.......Me!

Furrball: (roars) "Sorry! Heh, heh."


End file.
